


Notre essence

by smalliemushroom



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Introspection, Light Angst, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalliemushroom/pseuds/smalliemushroom
Summary: Je n'avais pas l'intention de te dire que je t'aimais encore, et maintenant on se tient là, maladroitement, face à face. Je devrais y aller.





	Notre essence

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago but i've just decided to post it now? idk,, dylan is the best btw

Il était deux heures du matin quand Dylan s’arrêta à une station d’essence. Il sortit de son vieux camion, et, tandis qu’il faisait le plein, prit le temps de s’imprégner de la nuit immobile. L'ambiance était bien étrange. La seule lumière, aussi triste que celle des hôpitaux, provenait d’un lampadaire, non loin de là, qui grésillait. Tout était silencieux – mort. La lune se cachait derrière les gros nuages gris qui, plus tôt, avaient versé quelques larmes.

La station vide empestait la nicotine, comme si un vieillard tout barbu était venu cinq minutes plus tôt se faire une clope. Quoique ç'aurait aussi pu être une femme aux cheveux bruns, les lèvres carmin, la silhouette élancée, habillée de rouge. Ou peut-être même que ç'aurait pu être Remo, ce bon vieux Remo qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis au moins cinq ans…

Cette soudaine pensée raviva en lui bon nombre de souvenirs. Il se souvint de Norma, qui avait, comme d’habitude, pris la folle décision de déménager dans ce manoir lugubre et de construire son business autour d’un petit motel. Il se souvint de ses boucles blondes, de ses yeux bleus sincères, de ses rares sourires. Il se souvenait de Norman, le fils qu’elle aimait tant, Norman, son demi-frère, cet ado' surprotégé par sa mère, soumis à elle, et qu'il aimait de façon si extraordinaire que c'en était parfois déconcertant. Il se souvint de Romero, et de Shelby, cet enfoiré de Shelby, et de Jodie, et de Gil, et de Gunner…

Et d’Emma. _Il se souvenait d’Emma._

Ils avaient passé tant de temps ensemble, à parler de leur vie mouvementée par les mêmes personnes qu’étaient Norma et Norman, à rire, amèrement, lorsqu’ils évoquaient leur solitude, mais aussi à cœur joie, lorsque, dans le lit d’Emma, tard la nuit, ils se faisaient de mauvaises blagues, parlaient de leurs plus grands rêves et de leurs plus grandes peurs, de leurs plus grandes bêtises et de leurs plus grands échecs.

Ils avaient passé tant de temps ensemble, perdus dans les yeux de l’autre, leurs lèvres ne faisant qu’une. Et pourtant, ô pourtant, c’était comme si elle n’avait été qu’un rêve, cette Emma, comme si Dylan l’avait construire de toutes pièces, comme si elle eût été une vulgaire marionnette ou un doudou d’enfance oublié.

Son regard, aussi pénétrant qu’il fût pour de vrai, n’était plus que terne dans ses lointains souvenirs. Quant à son teint, il n’était plus que pâle, livide ; il se confondait avec ses joues, qu’il imaginait toujours rouges - et il aimait se flatter en se disant que c’était pour ses mots doux qu’elles l’étaient tant ; son visage n’était plus qu’un fantôme vermeil, au regard vide, aux lèvres fines et gercées, aux joues creusées et au front ridé. Et sa voix, lointaine, abîmée par la douleur, ne pouvait que chuchoter des histoires d’amours passées pour mieux s’éteindre.

Son sourire, bleu comme le ciel, n’était plus que neige fondue au soleil. Son rire, mi-piano mi-batterie, s’étouffait dans un bloc de glace immobile. Ses yeux, chauds comme du chocolat, n’étaient plus que deux glaçons au fond d’une tasse trop vieille.

Il l’avait aimée comme on aimait lécher le fouet plein de chocolat après avoir mélangé une préparation pour un gâteau, il l’avait aimée comme on aimait les petits sapins en chocolat noir sur une bûche trop sucrée, comme une première dent de lait tombée, comme une fugue au beau milieu de la nuit ; il l’avait aimée autant qu’on détestait l’apparition d’un premier cheveu blanc.

Il osait espérer qu’elle l’eût aimé de la même façon. Il ne savait pas. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit. Qu’elle l’aimait. Et puis, le temps de s’aimer, il était déjà trop tard.

Emma était malade. Non pas malade d’amour, comme Dylan l’aurait aimé, malade au point où elle aurait essuyé des blizzards hurlants et traversé les déserts les plus cuisants ; malade d’amour au point où elle aurait été folle, folle de lui, au point de l'embrasser toute la nuit, dans son lit…

Mais Emma était malade. Le seul moyen de la sauver aurait été de payer pour une greffe de poumons. Sa famille n’en avait pas les moyens. Dylan aurait aimé les aider. Il aurait même traversé l’Amérique toute entière pour délivrer de la drogue ou des armes pour avoir de l’argent. Mais rien de tout ça. Rien. Alors ils s’étaient aimés, tout en sachant que cela ne menait à rien. _Mais, dans leur petite vie, qu’est-ce qui menait à quelque chose, vraiment ?_

C’était Emma qui avait mis fin à leur relation. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de vivre avec Dylan tout en sachant qu’elle allait mourir, tout en sachant que son bonheur lui échapperait des doigts, comme une poignée de sable qui filerait une fois qu’elle ouvrirait sa main.

Emma avait préféré abréger ses souffrances, le quitter avant de trop l’aimer, comme pour désinfecter une simple éraflure plutôt que d’aller à l’hôpital pour une sévère fracture. Dylan, lui, ne voulait que son bonheur, il aurait aimé être là jusqu’à son dernier jour, lui tenir la main alors qu’elle poussait son dernier soupir, l’embrasser dans un dernier sourire, la prendre dans ses bras même sur son lit de mort. Il lui avait dit des choses très blessantes – tout comme elle, d’ailleurs.

_(Tu n’es qu’une lâche… Tu te prives du bonheur parce que tu as peur de mourir !)_

Dylan ne lui avait jamais reparlé.

_(Tu n’as pas à me dire ce que j’ai à faire ! C’est moi qui vais mourir d’ici là un an ou c'est toi ?)_

Par la suite, il s’était disputé avec Norma car elle refusait de mettre Norman dans un institut psychiatrique. Comme d’habitude, elle était trop protectrice avec lui et refusait de voir la vérité.

_(Justement ! Tu n’es pas encore morte, non ? Alors pourquoi tu vis comme si tu l’étais déjà, hein ? Dis-le moi, Decody !)_

Il avait quitté White Pine Bay, et pour de bon. Il avait changé son numéro de téléphone, trouvé un nouveau travail.

_(Je le fais pour toi, espèce d’idiot ! Je préfère qu’on se sépare avant de trop s’attacher, parce que tu seras peut-être irréparable une fois que je serais partie…)_

Il n’y avait jamais remis les pieds. Il n’avait jamais reparlé à sa mère, ni à son frère, ni à personne d’autre. Peut-être même étaient-ils morts. Il n’en savait rien – il ne voulait pas savoir.

Peut-être Emma avait-elle raison. Il s’était remis de leur séparation – ou du moins, c’était ce qu’il croyait. Il avait déménagé à Seattle, où il avait enchaîné les coups d’un soir. Ce n’était d’ailleurs pas trop son genre, mais cela l’avait aidé à réparer son cœur. Il ne s’était jamais remis en couple. C’était trop sérieux, pour lui, tout ça. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il avait espéré avec Emma… C’était un éternel solitaire. Un apatride, un exilé, un orphelin. Il n’appartenait à rien, à personne.

— Dylan ?

Il leva la tête. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu’il avait fini de faire le plein. Mais il se tenait là, comme figé par le froid, rongé par les souvenirs.

Puis son regard croisa le passé en personne.

Il était là, en chair et en os, juste en face de lui. Il eut du mal à y croire. Papillonna des yeux, une fois, deux, puis trois. Comme pour confirmer qu’il ne rêvait pas. De toutes les personnes, de tous les moments, de tous les jours… La coïncidence était presque risible. Son cœur se serra.

Le passé avait les joues rouges à cause du froid, les lèvres plus rosées que violettes, le teint plus frais que blafard. Il avait les cheveux un peu plus courts, mais toujours aussi bouclés, et surtout, il n’avait plus son tube sous le nez.

— Emma ?

Et cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas dit son prénom à haute voix, comme s’il essayait en vain de l’oublier. Mais, comme s’il eût été une part de lui depuis toujours, le prénom sonna comme une comptine d’enfance, comme une poésie apprise par cœur, dont il connaissait les moindres recoins, toutes les sonorités. Il roula sur sa langue comme du pamplemousse et sonna comme une promesse d’avenir.

Ils restèrent tous deux derrière leurs voitures, près des pompes, à tenir entre leurs mains le pistolet, enfoncé dans le réservoir. Ils se fixaient de loin, comme si entre eux se trouvait un énorme gouffre. Puis, comme emportée par le vent, Emma s’approcha, et marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre Dylan, ainsi qu’une funambule marche sur un fil, à la fois en équilibre et tremblante.

Elle était toujours aussi jolie, pensa Dylan. Il aimerait l’embrasser, maintenant, tout de suite. Il avait tant de questions à lui poser. _Tu as eu l’opération, finalement ? Vas-tu à l’université, comme tu en as toujours rêvé ? Vis-tu toujours avec ton père ?_

_M’aimes-tu encore ?_

— Parce que moi, oui.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils. Il venait tout juste de dire ça à haute voix, comme le grand imbécile qu’il était.

— Je dois y aller, dit-il.

Il rangea le pistolet, ferma le réservoir, remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste en cuir - celle qu’elle lui avait toujours connue.

Elle lui saisit le poignet.

— Attends.

Il se tourna.

— Tu m’as manquée, Dylan.

Elle ne le lâcha pas. Il la regarda comme s’il la voyait pour la première fois.

— J’ai tant de choses à te dire…

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il lui semblait qu’elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa voix tremblait. Ses doigts étaient gelés. L’odeur de son parfum était toujours la même… Et, sur un coup de tête, il lui proposa de discuter. Une seconde après lui avoir proposé, il regretta déjà, et espéra de toutes ses forces qu’elle refusât. Mais ce fut tout le contraire.

Alors ils se retrouvèrent là, comme des idiots, dans sa voiture, à éviter de se regarder. Emma parvint à instaurer un espèce de dialogue plein de gêne et d’intimité à la fois. Elle lui parla de sa greffe, que sa mère avait fini par payer pour elle. Elles étaient devenues par la suite beaucoup plus proches. Elle vivait désormais à New York City, où elle se rendait à l’université pour étudier la littérature comparée dans le but de devenir professeure. Pendant son temps libre, elle faisait de la natation, chose dont elle était incapable auparavant, et avait commencé à jouer du piano. Elle avait perdu contact avec Norma et Norman depuis. Pendant les vacances d’été, elle faisait du bénévolat dans les pays les plus démunis.

Dylan l’écoutait religieusement. Il faisait des commentaires ci et là, sans jamais pour autant l’interrompre véritablement. Il était à la fois fasciné par la conversation et totalement à l’écart. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à lui-même : qu’était-il devenu, lui, depuis son départ de White Pine Bay ?

Tandis qu’Emma avait combattu sa maladie, s’était fait de nouveaux amis, étudiait ce qu’elle aimait, et s’accomplissait dans du sport ou dans de la musique, lui s’était installé à Seattle pour vivre une vie tranquille, loin des quelques proches qu’il avait encore.

Son père était décédé. Il n’avait toujours pas fait la paix avec sa mère, dont il ne prenait d’ailleurs aucune nouvelle. Au fond, il savait qu’il lui en voudrait toujours pour l’avoir abandonné. Son frère lui semblait être un inconnu. Il travaillait dans un bar, de nuit, en tant que serveur. Il n’aimait pas son travail. Il vivait seul, dans un appartement miteux. Et surtout, il aimait toujours autant Emma.

Seigneur, qu’il l’aimait. Et il s’en détestait. Elle avait l’air d’avoir tourné la page, de vivre sa meilleure vie. Lui était coincé encore cinq ans en arrière. Il était le même. Il avait encore les mêmes foutues faiblesses, les mêmes plaies qui n’avaient jamais cicatrisées. Il était toujours soûl d’amour, pour la seule et même personne. Quel idiot il faisait.

— J’ai toujours aimé la campagne, mais je crois que je me plais beaucoup à New York, racontait Emma. C’est toujours plein de vie, animé, et…

— Je pense que tu devrais partir, l’interrompit Dylan sans même la regarder.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

— Comment ?

Cette fois-ci, Dylan la fixa. Une de ses mains était sur le volant et l’autre serrait le levier de la boîte de vitesse, comme s’il était impatient déjà à l’idée de partir.

— Sors.

Confuse, elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer, mais s’abstint quand le regard noir de Dylan la transperça. Alors, sans un mot, elle serra son petit sac rouge contre elle et sortit de la voiture. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte que Dylan fila comme une flèche. Elle ne put que fixer le camion disparaître sous ses yeux, immobile dans le froid.

* * *

Dylan fonça à la vitesse de la lumière, sans regarder dans le rétroviseur sa chère Emma, qui, bien vite, ne devint qu’une ombre parmi les ombres. Il serra le volant et se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux lui démangeaient et il se les gratta du revers de la main.

Elle pétillait de vie. Tous ses mots étaient des bulles qu’elle explosait d’anecdotes. Elle rayonnait, soleil dans la nuit. Elle semblait heureuse, loin de lui.

La nuit s’écoula ; le jour se leva.

Et, alors que Dylan s’était arrêté sur une aire d’autoroute pour acheter un petit casse-croûte, quelque chose retint son attention. Là, sur le siège passager, se trouvait un bout de papier qu’il n’avait jusque-là pas remarqué. Il fronça les sourcils et s’en empara.

Il avait été écrit au stylo plume, et l’encre déjà semblait s’être atténuée. L’écriture était harmonieuse, arrondie. Il la reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers.

 _Si ce n’est pas trop demandé,_  
_Aimons-nous de nouveau_

 _Rejoins-moi, j’ai toujours le même numéro_  
_Et si tu l’as supprimé_  
_Je te le mets là : ***-***-***_

_Ta Emma_

Ses yeux lui grattaient. Il serra la note entre ses mains et regarda autour de lui. Il eut un rire nerveux qui forma de la fumée tant l’air était froid. Son poing tapa légèrement sur le toit de la voiture. Il fixa la note de nouveau, la lut de nouveau.

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire. Il se saisit de son téléphone, dansa des pouces au-dessus de son clavier tactile, puis se mit à taper ce que son cœur lui hurlait.

 _Aimons-nous de nouveau ?_  
_Mais c’est déjà le cas_  
_J’ai toujours ton numéro_  
_Si je te rejoins, tu me logeras ?_


End file.
